1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker system. More particularly, the invention relates to a small, aesthetically pleasing loudspeaker system which does not sacrifice sound quality for size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loudspeaker technology has consistently attempted to reproduce a recorded sound in the most realistic manner possible. In fact, the goal of many designers is the creation of a loudspeaker which sounds as if the singer and/or musician are playing across the room.
The vast majority of loudspeaker designs employ a variety of sound drivers mounted within an acoustic box. The sound drivers are mounted along a face of the acoustic box in the direction along which the sound is to be directed. These designs dictate that relatively large drivers are mounted within a relatively large box.
While these large loudspeakers often produce very high quality sound, their size makes them difficult, if not impossible, to discretely position within a room. Many manufacturers have attempted to remedy size problems by providing small loudspeakers sized to conveniently sit on a bookshelf or coffee table. Unfortunately, these smaller loudspeakers sacrifice sound quality for size. Since they are smaller and may not accommodate drivers for a variety of frequency ranges, they are unable to offer the full range of sounds the larger loudspeakers offer.
The overwhelming popularity and usefulness of personal computers have made the lack of small, high quality loudspeakers even more apparent. Computer users require high quality sound to play games, listen to music while working and even watch movies on their computer monitors. In some instances, an individual""s computer forms the central module in an elaborate multimedia environment including DVD, Digital Dolby processing and high definition television. When all of these high quality components interact to create a realistic entertainment environment, it is highly frustrating to settle for moderate quality loudspeakers because high quality loudspeakers are simply too big to place on a desktop.
As such, a need exists for small, aesthetically pleasing loudspeakers, which do not sacrifice sound quality for reductions in the size of the loudspeakers. The present loudspeaker system overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker system. The loudspeaker includes a first satellite speaker having a first housing supporting a first high frequency driver and a first middle frequency driver. The first housing forms a complete enclosure with a single opening and the first middle frequency driver includes a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion. The first middle frequency driver is mounted within the single opening of the first housing such the first middle frequency driver seals the interior of the first housing from an external environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the first housing while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the first housing. The first high frequency driver is mounted to the first housing for movement in a plurality of planes. The system further includes a second satellite speaker having a second housing supporting a second high frequency driver and a second middle frequency driver. The second housing forms a complete enclosure with a single opening and the second middle frequency driver includes a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion. The second middle frequency driver is mounted within the single opening of the second housing such that the second middle frequency driver seals the interior of the second housing from an external environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the second housing while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the second housing. The second high frequency driver is mounted to the second housing for movement in a plurality of planes. The system further includes a subwoofer having a subwoofer housing in which at least one low frequency driver is mounted.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker including a speaker housing supporting a first driver and a second driver. The housing forms an enclosure with a single opening. The first driver includes a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion. The first driver is mounted within the single opening of the housing such the driver seals the interior of the housing from an external environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the housing while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the housing such that the magnet forms a support base for the loudspeaker. The second driver is mounted to the housing for movement in a plurality of planes.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker including a frustoconically shaped speaker housing supporting a first driver and a second driver. The housing forms an enclosure with a single opening. The first driver includes a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion. The first driver is mounted within the single opening of the housing such the driver seals the interior of the housing from an external environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the housing while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the housing. The second driver is mounted to the housing for movement in a plurality of planes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a loudspeaker including a housing with a first member forming a complete enclosure with a single opening and a second member forming a complete enclosure with a single opening. The opening of the first member and the opening of the second opening are opposed. A first driver, including a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion, is mounted within the single opening of the first member such that the driver seals the interior of the first member to form an internal environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the first member while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the first member. A second driver, including a magnet and a cone with a concave portion and a convex portion, is mounted within the single opening of the second member such that the driver seals the interior of the second member to form an external environment and the concave portion of the cone is directed to an interior of the second member while the magnet is directed away from the interior of the second member.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.